Protection of media content distribution is desirable, such as against unauthorized use or viewing of video in situations where unauthorized distribution may have a substantial impact on a title's revenue potential, or whenever a studio or content owner thinks a higher than normal set of security measures is required to protect video content. Specific examples suitable for controlled distribution include pre-release theatrical screeners distributed to the entertainment press and/or Oscar pre-theatrical release screeners that are sent out to the general membership of the Academy of Motion Picture Art and Sciences (AMPAS).